1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the automatic composition of music.
2. Description of the Related Art
The automatic composition of music is something that can be enjoyed by amateurs and professionals. While the variations in musical compositions are endless, the quality of a musical composition is difficult to quantify because what sounds good to one person may sound discordant to another. The wide variety of musical styles and compositions can make it difficult to begin a composition.
There are computer programs that can assist in the composition of music based on input from a user such as time signatures and chord progressions. The requirement for a user to know chord progressions and other musical terminology can be a barrier that prevents a user with no musical knowledge from using such programs. The underlying algorithms that determine how musical notes are combined and transitioned may also be limited to a specific ethnic and cultural musical aesthetic.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for automatic composition of musical sequences capable of encompassing many styles of musical composition.